Kyou Kara Maou's Truth or Dare
by Prince Cavallone
Summary: Greta feels bored and she suggested to play Truth or Dare. What is the punishment if they don't want to answer the question? Those who played: Greta, Gwendal, Yozak, Conrad, Gunter, Yuri, Shinou, Murata, Wolfram. Gisela included!


**Kyou Kara Maou's Truth or Dare**

"Yuri, I am bored. Let's play something." Greta shakes Yuri's hand. Yuri sighed in tiredness. His eyes look at Gunter and Gwendal to ask permission if he can rest for a while to play with Greta. Gunter looks at Gwendal before they nodded to the king. Yuri bend down to talk to his beloved daughter, "Greta, what do you want to play? I am free now."

Greta thinks for a while before she speaks, "Erm… how about truth or dare? Yuri, I want to play truth or dare!" Greta begged his father. Yuri looks at everyone there to ask them if they agree to play together. Conrad and Yozak smile, Murata look away while Wolfram, Gwendal and Gunter look at Yuri and Greta curiously. First of all, they don't even know what is truth or dare, so how do they know the way of playing it?

Anyway, everyone agrees to play since Greta requested. Each of them takes their sit around a round table on the floor. Greta and Yuri slowly explain the rules and the way of playing truth or dare. Everyone listens curiously. After Greta and Yuri finished explaining, Gwendal speaks, "I hate to do dare…" Greta looks at Gwendal. Actually she also hates to do dare. She shakes Yuri's hand again, "Yuri, then let's just play truth only." Yuri and everyone there agreed with Greta. Gwendal thanked Greta in his heart for being so helpful.

"Erm, Shibuya…. What about the punishment?" Murata asked his friend in curiosity. Yuri thinks about it, but he still does not have any idea. "What about a kiss?" Shinou suggest and everyone put their attention on him. A kiss is just too much. Shinou looks at nine pairs of shocked eyes and he continues, "Of course not on the lips, either on the forehead or cheek is enough." Everyone sigh in relieved.

Greta spins the bottle prepared on the table, she was happy that the bottle stopped in front of Gwendal. She smiles to him before she asks anything. "Nee… Gwendal, can you please promise me something. Let's go out for a date tomorrow or the day after tomorrow." Greta seems to be begging compared to be asking question. This is not really a game to Greta; it's just her begging time to Gwendal. Gwendal nodded without any complain, and he gives Greta a gentle smile.

Wolfram and Conrad were so surprised. They live with their brother since they were born, this is the first time they saw their brother smile. The smile was so sweet and gentle; furthermore, there aren't any wrinkles on Gwendal today. Greta is truly an amazing child, she can make everyone smile, and she's really special to Gwendal. At the same time, Gwendal is also an important person to Greta.

Gwendal clears his throat and he continues the game, "Yozak, listen. Conrad is my brother as well, so if you want to be with him, answer my question honestly." Conrad blushes a little, he was surprised with Gwendal's words. After all, it's really happy to have such a caring brother. Yozak nodded seriously this time. "How much do you love my brother?" Yozak did not answer the question immediately and that makes Conrad feels curious and nervous.

Yozak looks at Conrad and smile to him before he answers the question, "I love him more than how much you love him. I can even die for him; I will protect him until the moment I can't breathe anymore." Conrad can't control himself now, but to hug Yozak immediately. He was touched by Yozak's words to his elder brother. He feels so happy now. They did not bother to stop what they are doing until someone interrupted.

"It's unforgivable, Conrad, Yozak! How can you show all those things in front of our Yuri-heika and Greta?" Gunter scolded them, but actually he is the one who dislikes their actions, not Yuri or Greta. It was then the both of them sit back at their own place. As expected, Yozak choose to ask Conrad, "Captain, how much do you love me?" Conrad smiles to him before he answers, "As much as how much you love me." The romantic scene between the both of them started again.

"Conrad, before that… can you please ask a question first." Wolfram begged his brother. Conrad look at everyone there, he does not know who he should choose. At first, he wanted to ask Wolfram, but then he thought Yuri might want to ask him. He look away from Wolfram and focuses on someone else, finding who should he asks. "Gunter, may I ask… everyone know you like heika, but the one that you love is actually Yuri-heika or Maou?" Yuri was so surprised that his godfather asked such question. Yuri laughed foolishly at his place.

"I like both!" Gunter's answer shocked everyone. How can he love two different people at the same time, though Yuri and Maou are combined? Everyone sighed with Gunter's answer.

Gunter continues the game by asking his beloved king a question. Though Yuri is a little afraid of Gunter's question, but he knows he has no choice. He will try his best to answer it no matter what. "Heika, when will you accept my love for you?" It's really a tough question for Yuri. What can he answer? Can he tell Gunter the truth, but if he really says it, Gunter will be sad for some months. He really dislikes it when Gunter is sad; it kind of makes him sad too. However, if he tells Gunter to give him time, it's totally trying to lie to Gunter because he knows that he will never love Gunter until the day he die.

"Gunter, I'm really sorry…" Yuri begged for forgiveness from him. Gunter stay there, silent and that makes everyone there started to worry. Is Gunter mad or something, does it really hurt that much when Yuri rejected his love for him? Gunter slowly goes back to normal. "I will definitely make you fall in love with me one day later, heika." Well, Gunter is Gunter; he would not be Gunter if he would be sad after being rejected by his first lover, he will not give up.

Yuri gives out a heavy sigh before he continues, "Ano… Shinou, do you love Murata?" The question irritates Murata but it makes Shinou happy, finally, he can confess his feeling to his daikenja.

"Yeah, I really love him. He is so kind yet beautiful and most importantly, he is a double black. He always acts like he did not care about me at all, but actually he cares for me the most. He is…" Yuri interrupted his confession since he knew that if they let him continues like this, the game won't end until next morning.

"Ano… Shinou-heika, it's enough. Please continue the game." Everyone agreed with Yuri. Shinou look at Wolfram, who keeps in silent mode since morning. He knows what happened to him that makes him so upset, but should he be the person who ask him question? Shinou smile and he looks at Murata, love is really a difficult problem. Murata looks at Shinou, he knows that Shinou will definitely ask him and so he had already prepared for that.

"Daikenja, do you have someone else, besides me, that is very important in your heart?" Shinou sounds very serious this time. Both Shinou and Murata ignored the surprised look from everyone. Murata did not really want to answer Shinou, thinking that maybe the answer will hurt him, but he knows the rules of this game. If he doesn't answer, he will need to kiss Shinou instead. Murata closes his eyes and he chooses to look at the other side answering, "Yes…"

Everyone looks at Shinou sadly. After all, Shinou's beautiful love has just been rejected. Shinou did not really feel sad because he knew it from the beginning, the person Murata needs is not him and same goes to Shinou. Murata break the weird atmosphere there by continuing the game. Everyone was surprised with the name of the person that the daikenja called. Murata's hairs blocked his spectacles and eyes, he once again ignore the weird look of everyone.

"Lord von Bielefeld, if someone else confessed to you, and that person was not Shibuya, will you accept the deep love of the person?" Murata's question really has surprised everyone except Shinou. Yuri gives a strange look to Murata, must he add his name in the question and why must he ask Wolfram since there are so many people here and also ask this type of question? Conrad and Gwendal look at Murata suspiciously too, they are curious why do the daikenja asked such question and it looks like the daikenja is planning something weird.

Wolfram looks at Murata nervously, but his mind is not there, he was thinking of what happened to him last week.

"_Wolfram, you know…. Your smile always gives me strength but your sadness always comes from Yuri…." Wolfram eyes widened, he felt like crying. Is it that obvious that he was sad, but he thought he had completely hid it, but then how did Murata realize it? _

_Wolfram continues to keep silent, but Murata did not. "I am here too; I want to stay by your side." Without any more words, Wolfram apologizes to Murata before he leaves him, leaving him alone there, but Murata intercepted him by grabbing his wrist. "At least give me a chance to prove how much I loved you, please…"_

Wolfram gives out a heavy sigh. When he brings himself back to reality, he heard something weird. His face turned pale, they said that he has taken too long to answer and so everyone is forcing Murata to plant a kiss on Wolfram's cheek. Murata disagree to do so, but everyone is forcing him. Wolfram wanted to run away, but his arm was locked by Conrad in a tight grip from behind.

Wolfram closes him eyes as he doesn't want to see how the double black kisses him. His heart is beating faster than ever and his face blushes like a tomato. Murata slowly move nearer but when he's prepared to kiss Wolfram's cheek, he stopped for a while and this gives Shinou a chance to push Murata. Thanks to Shinou, Wolfram opened his eyes and he realized that a pair of lips is touching his. His eyes widened and the same goes to Murata.

Murata quickly move backwards and he sits at his place. He glared at Shinou angrily.

"Nee… Wolfram-kaka, now is only left Gisela. Why don't you ask her?" Yozak suggested but Wolfram did not respond to him. Perhaps, his soul has not come back after being kissed by Murata, the person who confessed to him last week. Yuri looked at Wolfram worriedly, but Conrad and Yozak tells him that he will be alright later.

Finally, Wolfram's soul come back to reality after Greta gives Wolfram a kiss on the cheek. Gisela waited patiently for Wolfram's question. Wolfram clears his throat, "Since everyone is about love today, then I will ask something about that as well." Gisela nodded before Wolfram continues, "Are you dating with Darcos nowadays? Tell me the truth." Gisela tried to protest but it's useless, she needs to obey Wolfram. Furthermore, one of the rules of this game is 'cannot lie.' She sighed; she knew she can't hide it anymore.

Gunter was so surprised when he knew that Gisela and Darcos are dating all along. He is kind of unhappy that his beautiful daughter is dating with Darcos because he knew all of Darcos's weakness, he is afraid of ghost and many other scary things, but what is positive with him is that he will protect the one he loves even though it will risks or even lost his life. Gunter hugs his daughter and he gives her a happy smile. After all, his daughter finally gets to find someone she loves and will protect her all the time.

Everyone smile at Gisela and Gunter except three people. Shinou is secretly looking at Murata while Murata is secretly looking at Wolfram. Both Wolfram and Murata knew that who are watching them, but they chose to ignore it since this would be the best choice.

**The End

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all like my story. Please review to tell me whether you all like my story or not.**


End file.
